Una viaje a ¿Hetalia ? ¡Otra aventura!
by Nyroge
Summary: Un grupo de cosplayers cumplen su sueño de conocer a los países, y todo por ¿Un libro? -Suétame, wine bastard . -Todos serán uno con Rusia, da -Quiero pasta, ve - ¿Alguien quiere dulces aru? Multipairings, Drama, mucha comedia y...eso ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, emm este fic salió de la nada…como los otros. Duh! Y emm….eso, espero que sea bien recibido por ustedes igual.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su papi Hidekaz Himaruya, y las chicas….las chicas les pertenecen a sus mamis(?)

**Setting: **Canon/ AU

**Aclaraciones: ** Muchas veces se nombraran a las chicas como su país o nacionalidad, o como su apodo, asi que para que no se pierdan, aquí va la lista de las chicas y el país que representan.

Inglaterra/ Mao

Rusia/ Hiro

Alemania / Angela

Prusia / Feño

España/ Natto

Finlandia / Yuu

Francia / Valeria

Japón / Mike

Cuba / Fran o Francisca

Canada / Almira

Taiwán / Valentina

Letonia / Pharkar o Phar

Chile / Flippy

Grecia / Katsume

Italia / Konny

China / Tsuki

NyoJapón / Katherine o Kathy

Corea / Kira

USA / Alfreda

Argentina/ Sou

**Y eso….enjoy it**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_¿Podemos tocar los sueños? La realidad los detiene, es una pared de concreto, pero puede atravesarse. ¡Usando algo de magia! ¡Vamos!_

Ésta historia comienza…un día cualquiera…. Bueno, todas las historias comienzan un día cualquiera ¿No? O sea, hablando en simples palabras, no viene un día alguien y te dice : ¡Woah! Mañana tendrás una super aventura que te cambiará la vida, entonces tú respondes : ¡Woah! ¿En serio? ¿Me estai' agarrando pa'l webe….?

Ok, olviden eso, pero. ¿Ustedes entienden? Si lo hacen son unos genios y les debo un premio, pero como soy pobre y solo soy la narradora, olvídense de eso, lo siento, el mundo es cruel.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Primero debemos partir explicando algunas cosas. Quien está narrando ahora mismo es una integrante de grupo de cosplayer. Las cuáles formamos éste grupo para poder imitar cada una a su personaje/país preferido de Hetalia, y bueno…fue en una de las tantas juntas del grupo en que esto…ocurrió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba un grupo de chicas reunidas en una plaza de la zona, en una ciudad cualquiera, en ésta junta reinaba el alboroto. (Bueno, igual como lo harían los países en una junta de…países, o sino ¿De qué? )

–Ven pa' acá, Gilbert y la conchesum…–Se escuchaba la bella y aterciopelada voz de nuestra amiga Flipy, que perseguía a una chica de cabello oscuro corto y una cinta en el cabello.

–¡No! ¡No dejaré que golpees éste asombroso rostro que tú no tienes por que no eres tan asombroso como yo! –Gritaba la chica, que, obviamente ya sabemos a qué personaje interpreta…..si, a Gilbert, que como ya mencioné, era perseguido por Flipy, nuestro , nuestro adorado Chile. Y así estaban ambas corriendo en círculo, alrededor de las demás, cada una en su mundo.

–Ah~. Anglaterre~. Deja que el hermano Francia te dé amour, mucho mucho amour . –Pronunciaba una chica peli castaña, con el cabello tan ondulado como el francés que ya conocemos, mientras se acercaba, moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, si, sensualmente…hacia otra chica de tez muy blanca y cabello corto y lacio, que tenía su taza de té a centímetros de su boca, pero miraba con el ceño fruncido a la otra chica que se acercaba hacia ella con intenciones nada sanas.

–¿A eso le dices correr? ¡Luego de que huyas del chileno tendrás que dar diez vueltas! –Gritaba furiosa(o se hacía la furiosa por que estaba muerta de la risa) , una chica rubia de ojos azules a la otra chica que huía de la chilena. –¿Y te dices alemán? ¡Mueve esas piernas! –Era su forma de darle ánimos a su hermano el prusiano que parecía irse de bruces en cualquier momento.

–Ve~ . Pobre Gilbert…–Mencionó una chica de tez blanca también y cabello oscuro. –¿Tendré que dar vueltas también, Doitsu? –Preguntó mirando a la alemana que sólo sonrió burlesca, a manera de decir que si, que tendría que hacerlo, lo que hizo a la italiana hacer un puchero y cruzarse de brazos, recostando su cabeza en otra muchacha de cabellos muy cortos y negros, que al sentir a la otra en su hombro, se alejó arisca , mirando hacia otro lado. Era Mike, o nuestra ejem…querida Japón, que aunque diga que no sabe como es el personaje, ella encaja a la perfección.

–¿Porqué hablan tan fuerte? –Preguntó, suavemente Kathy, que, parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, pero que su personaje al ser como era, no le permitía alzar la voz, para no salirse de contexto, hablamos de Nyo Japon.

–Siempre son así…–Respondió Inglaterra otra vez, a punto de golpear a Francia que reía como desquiciada, pero siendo golpeada en el hombro, no por Inglaterra, sino por su compañera que interpretaba a Finlandia.

–¡Alguien ayuda al asombroso yo! –Seguía gritando.

–Y-Yo t-te a-ayudo….–Dijo apenas una de las más pequeñas del grupo, era Phar, que ahora temblaba igual como lo haría Letonia, su personaje respectivo.

–Sácale la chucha a ese prusiano no ma' –Gritó entre risas Francisca o Cuba, para que luego le pegaran una pequeña cachetada en la cabeza, a modo de calmarla. Y aun con el golpe, eso no detuvo que dejara de reír, sino que rió aun con mayor fuerza, para mala suerte de quien la golpeó, que fue Almira, o Canada. Irónico. ¿Cierto?

La canadiense rodó los ojos y la amenazó para que dejara de decir improperios en voz tan alta y de paso amenazándole con golpearla de nuevo, a lo que la otra levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro, riendo ya más bajito, diciendo que intentaría no hacerlo, pero que no prometía nada.

–No puedo agh…seguir corriendo agh….m-me estoy cansando…ufff….¡España, ayúdameeeeeeee! –La aludida levantó la cara.

–¿Ah?.

–¡Ayúdame a que el chileno no me pegue! Agh…..–A punto de dejarse caer en el suelo.

–¿Ayudarte implica que me tengo que levantar?

–¡Siiiiii!

–Ah…entonces no….

–Asdadasdasdasdasdad –Inserte aquí muchos taldos y que la prusiana se cayera al suelo y la chilena se le tirara encima para jalarle las mejillas. –A-Aunque m-me molestes….no quita que….agh….¡Que me sigo viendo genial aunque me golpees!

–Prusianos y su lógica,da –Murmuró con una sonrisa Hiro, que estaba cubierta bajo su bufanda, igual como lo haría el ruso.

–Mami China, ellos me dan miedo…–Dijo una chica de pelo largo, señalando la super pelea del chileno y el prusiano, mientras abrazaba a la otra chica que miraba adormilada hacia un punto cualquiera.

–¡No la abraces! ¡También es mi mami! ¡Mamiiiiii! –Gritaba eufórica, Kira/Corea mientras jalaban a la Yao de un lado a otro.

–No soy su madre, soy su hermano mayor…. ¿Emm aru? .

–¡Pero tú eres mío…da-ze!

–Es mi mami.

–Corea no abraces a Yao. ¿Da? –La susodicha abrazó a la china, y así otra discusión se formaría. Prusia y Chile peleando por allí, otros tomando té por aquí, los asiáticos discutiendo por allá, Alemania dando ánimos a su manera al prusiano que tenía al chileno encima, Japón y Nyo Japón mirando hacia ambas peleas, con ganas de ayudar. Grecia quedándose dormido a la vista de Letonia que lo miraba, el español filosofando por acá, una argentina/argentino mirando a la chilena pelear/jugar, y una estadounidense abrazada a Inglaterra, extrañamente silenciosa…solo por que tenía la boca llena de comida.

Luego de varios minutos para que el ambiente eufórico se calmara, la chica Inglaterra(?) las hizo callar a todas.

–¡Adivinen qué traje! –Gritó para llamar la atención del resto.

–¿Un plan para destruir a Usa? –Dijo como sugerencia, Cuba. Inglaterra lanzó una risa y negó, para mala suerte de la otra. – Ohh….

–Traje un...¡Libro de magia! TA-CHAN –Sacó de su mochila un libro de tapa oscura, a lo que Cuba dio otra carcajada, ésta vez aplaudiendo un poco.

–Hahaha A-Ay, no podi' . ahahah ah, mi estómago, auch…ahaha m-me duele. E-Es que….jajajaja ¡No podí' ser más Inglaterra para tus cosas! Nooooooo. ¡La cagaste! JAJAJAAJ

–A mí si me gusta la magia…aru…. Em . ¿Tengo que decir 'aru' después de todo? No logro acostumbrarme…

–Da, tienes que hacerlo…¡También me gusta la magia! .

–¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Me apoyan…..Haber…–Abrió el libro en una página al azar y con el dedo índice bajó hasta un ''hechizo'' cualquiera, frente la atenta mirada de las demás. –_Winniping…Libsup…._–Por largos segundos algunas de las presentes se inclinaron hacia adelante , esperando algún suceso paranormal, sin embargo nada ocurrió.

–¡Ajá! Nada pasó, gané la apuesta. –Exclamó la cubana con el pecho inflado.

–No hice ninguna apuesto contigo…–Susurró el prusiano.

–¡Buu! Y yo que quería pillarte desprevenido.

La inglesa parecía algo decepcionada, y algo ofuscada cerró el libro de golpe, dejándolo hacia un lado, y pensando en algo rápido para cambiar de tema y que lo anterior pasara desapercibido, aunque fue tan notorio que alguien tendría que decir un buen chiste para lograr alejar aquel ambiente. Pero…nadie hablaba, ni siquiera la ocurrente Cuba, o el chileno con alguna de su groserías. Y así, pasarían otros minutos en un silencio sepulcral, que nadie quería cortar, un silencio como nunca.

–¿Pueden hablar de algo? –Dijo Inglaterra con algo de enojo, pero intentando sonreír.

–Emmm….juguemos a las confesiones de países –Propuso Cuba, a lo que se escuchó casi un 'No' general.

–¡Nyet! Siempre que jugamos a eso, yo soy la más afectada por la época soviética de Rusia, y siempre Yao se termina poniendo celoso y…. y…

–Oigan….–Se escuchó una voz hablar primero bajo.

–Y yo siempre salgo como pedófilo…–Dijo España, aunque no le afectaba tanto.

–Si poh' pedófilo culiao' –Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca la chilena/Flipy.

–Y yo siempre terminó mal por que debo confirmar que igual tengo mis fetichismos…–Dijo el alemán, siendo palmeado por el prusiano.

–Oigan….

–¿Por qué el asombroso yo te está dando ánimos? –Nuestra Prusiana o Feño sacó su palma de la espalda de Alemania y se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Ni siquiera me ayudaste! Tapita pa' voh…

–Tengo hambre, hahhaha –La chica que interpretaba a USA, sacó unas papitas y comenzó a comer.

–Engordarás…–Le dijo la canadiense, sacando igualmente una porción de papitas.

–¡Oigan! Sé que hoy no traje mis lentes, pero miren el libro…¡Está brillando! –Gritó la nyo japonesa, apuntando el libro, que comenzaba a resplandecer de extraña forma, a lo que varias se alejaron, a excepción de unos pocos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Mike y China se comenzaron a acercar al libro, a esto se sumo Inglaterra.

–O-Oye….–Musitó trémula, la voz de Rusia, que miraba hacia abajo en donde comenzaban a formarse unos círculos blancos, que rodearon a todo el grupo.- ¡Levántense! –Las que estaban junto al libro siguieron acercándose, hasta tocar la tapa. – ¡Ustedes salgan de ahí! ¡¿No me escuchan?

–¡Hiro! –Rusia se volteó nerviosa, la estaba llamando Cuba– ¡Salte tú de ahí! –La otra indecisa, comenzó a levantarse y ver mejor aún que aquel círculo se estaba extendiendo, por debajo de cada una de las chicas, para volver a mirar a las demás.- ¡Mao! –Llamó a Inglaterra que ahora posaba una mano sobre la cubierta del libro, ensimismada.

Entonces la luz que antes cubría sólo al libro, aumentó su tamaño y pareció formar una burbuja alrededor de todo el grupo, una parte en las esquinas, otra mirando hacia arriba, otras observando los signos y las otras ya cubiertas por el resplandor del texto; cada parte de aquella esfera comenzó a iluminarse más y más por un albor blanquecino cegador, que poco a poco comenzó a consumir a cada una, todo se volvió blanco por unos minutos, nadie más que las prisioneras dentro de aquella burbuja eran las testigos, nadie cerca, nadie observando. La esfera brillante resplandeció más que nunca y en un parpadear se desvaneció rápidamente en la nada misma, llevándose a esa chicas en su interior, volviendo el paisaje a ser el mismo de antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No puedo ver nada…Ah, todo ésta oscuro…esperen..hay una luz de fondo, son luces multicolores . Esto es confuso. Esperen. ¿Y las demás? No las veo…¿Y si grito? No, quiz´ñas que cosas estén aquí, aunque ahora esté flotando…Se siente demasiado bien estaren el aire. ¡No , No! ¡Debo concentrarme! Voy a gritar….si….Ah, no, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Me está absorbiendo!_

_¡AAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después dentro de una enorme casona, se escuchó un estruendo, mas nadie se levantó a mirar, o quizás simplemente no lo escucharon.

– Auch….– Una a una varios cuerpos fueron cayendo dentro de una estancia adornada con una alfombra, un par de sillones y unos abrigos en sus percheros correspondientes, pero la decoración era lo que menos importaba, lo relevante ahora era como iban cayendo una sobre las otras, quejándose al caer.

– Eso me dolió…– Decía una voz.

– Alguien está gordita…

– ¡M-me están aplastando!

– Auch, mi m-manito…

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Cuando ya todas las chicas hubieran aparecido, aplastado, insultado y varias cosas más, lograron desenredarse entre ellas y al fin separarse y respirar tranquilas, aun así poco duraron las quejas, pues, como poniéndose de acuerdo gritaron. : ¿En dónde estamos?

Algunas miraron a Mao, otras simplemente estaban estupefactos, y las menos miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad, expectación y emoción a la vez con alegría.

– Bueno….em….c-creo que quizás nos transporté….– Dijo bajito la inglesa, que no sabía si emocionarse o desmayarse ahí mismo, pero feliz igualmente, casi contagiando a las demás y digo casi, por que habían otras que simplemente no salían de su ensimismamiento.

–¡Eso fue tan tan….! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! Si fue teletransportación entonces llévanos a Japón ahora –Exclamó Mike, feliz y entusiasmada, mientras tomaba a Mao por los hombros y la movía un poco.

–Primero hay que saber dónde estamos…–Dijo Almira/Canada mirando hacia todas partes. –De hecho…ahí hay una puerta. ¿Vamos a ver?

–No sabemos donde estamos…podría ser peligroso…–Rescató Feño avanzando de todas formas hacia la puerta, seguida muy de cerca Doitsu, que comenzaba a mirar hacia todas partes, temblando.

–Hagámoslo de ésta forma…que un grupo vaya a ver y el otro se quede, si hay algo raro, nos devolvemos y les decimos –Propuso la francesa que era una de las mayores del grupo, y con esto parecía ponerse a la altura de la situación. Pero también entonces el grupo se volvía a dividir : las que seguían emocionadas, las que comenzaban a asustarse y las que ya, serias y calmadas, comenzaban a pensar mejor las cosas. –Bien…no oigo quejas. ¿Quién viene? –Repuso seria, mirando a todas las demás, al final unas cuantas alzaron la mano, y se aproximaron a la francesa que ya comenzaba a girar la perilla de la puerta. El grupo estaba conformado por: Inglaterra, Rusia, Francia, Alemania, España , Cuba, Finlandia y Prusia. Las demás tan sólo se sentaron en el suelo intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

El grupo que iría a explorar desapareció tras la puerta, mientras las restantes se quedaban en la habitación.

–¿Y si los que viven aquí son violentos? –Preguntó, Nyo Japón, levantándose y mirando a China.

–Entonces tendríamos que buscar lo que sea que esté a la mano para defendernos…–Dijo Corea hablando bajo, y mirando hacia todas partes. –Busquemos en los muebles, no falta el cajón que tiene algún arma, como un cuchillo pequeño.

–No sé ustedes, pero dudo que sean tan tan peligrosos –La representante Japón se sentó en un sofá, como si el lugar ya fuera suyo, y miró hacia todos lados. –Woah….¡Qué cómodo! –Algunas le miraron feo por que no se ponía al tanto de la situación. –¿Qué? No exageren… –A su lado se sentó China y subió los pies al sillón aledaño al sofá, mirando hacia todas partes.

–No está mal…–Dijo al fin. – Tiene un decorado genial.

–¡Cierto! –Japón y China se miraron y chocaron las palmas de sus manos, pues estaban de acuerdo, las demás las miraron algo feo, a excepción de Italia que miraba atenta hacia la puerta.

_Mientras tanto con el otro grupo_

–No hagan ruido…–Susurró Mao, caminando literalmente de puntitas, rogando por que la madera bajo suyo no crujiera, aunque parecía ser madera nueva, y quizás no hiciera ningún ruido, pero el sonido de varios pasos en el suelo podían alertar a cualquiera. –Shhh…. –Las demás la observaron. –¿Escucharon? –Las demás se mantuvieron en silencio un buen momento, antes de asentir lentamente una por una.

–Suena a varias personas…–Dijo Doitsu.

–Y suena un eco, como si la sala fuera grande…–Le complementó la prusiana.

–¿No viene de ahí? –Señaló la rusa hacia una puerta entreabierta. En seguida la inglesa dejó salir un sonido de impresión y se apresuró.

–Oye, espera….No mires todavía….–Mencionó una voz entre en grupo, la cuál la otra ignoró y se acercó, hasta asomar su cabeza por el pequeño espacio, primero observó una larga mesa, logró divisar algunas personas, la mayoría estaba vestido formalmente. Abrió un poco más la puerta y miró hacia todos lados, antes de asomar la mayor parte de su cuerpo….y entonces…quedó atónita.

–N-No puede….s-ser….–Sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, algunas de afuera, al verla flaquear se acercaron hasta ella, intentando mantenerle de pié, pero al tener la misma visión de la inglesa, sintieron que las fuerzas también las dejaban. Sólo tres se mantuvieron firmes, dos que parecían contener un chillido y otra que simplemente no quería creerlo, pero lo hacía. Cuba fue la única en reaccionar y correr en dirección en donde, recordaba, había dejado a las demás.

_En el pequeño cuarto_

Phar y Flipy (Letonia y Chile) tenían la cabeza una, en el hombro de la otra, y la otra apoyando su cabeza en la contraria, Japón sentada en un sillón, y China con la cabeza apoyada en el descansa brazos del mismo sillón, Nyo Japón parecía ser la única que estaba pendiente de la puerta. Taiwán, USA , Italia , Argentina, Grecia y Canadá, estaban buscando algo con qué defenderse en caso de.

Cuba abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, temblando, sin poder sacar las palabras de su boca. Almira fue la primera en acercársele.

–¿Entonces? –La otra pareció reaccionar apenas y con un ademán torpe de manos, les indicó que la siguieran, para volver a desaparecer en el pasillo, todas salieron de ahí rápidamente, excepto Tsuki y Mike que se miraron algo desganadas, antes de seguir al resto, hallándolas unos metros más lejos , en donde se escuchaba un alboroto. Apresurando el paso, hasta hallar al grupo entero, mirando escépticas la escena ante ellas, las dos restantes se asomaron también, abriendo casi al mismo tiempo, desmesuradamente sus ojos, ante ellas estaban….no….no podía ser.

–Mon ami , ven con el hermano Francia…Oh~ Mon Cheri~ –Se escuchaba la aterciopelada el francés….el auténtico francés, abrazar al inglés que tenía una mano puesta en la cara del otro, alejándolo.

–Bloody hell! What's going on with you, wine bastard! –Le contestaba un rubio de ojos azules y grandes cejadas, mientras era observado por un norteamericano que no dejaba de comer, ignorando el tremendo alboroto de países que tenían en toda la larga mesa.

Las chicas parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo gritaron un solo nombre.

–¡Hetaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

La sala quedó en silencio, todos los verdaderos países se giraron uno a uno hacia ellas.

–¡¿Qué hacen esas chicas aquí? –Gritaba uno.

–¡Seguridaaaaaaaaad!

–Guarden la calma….vamos…hablemos con ellas.

–¡Tú cállate! –Gritaba otro, mientras uno a uno se iban levantando de la mesa y acercándose hacia ellas, en un intento de atraparlas, las chicas , ya fascinadas con todo, lo tomaron como un juego, y comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones, formándose nuevamente un caos, en el cual cada país iba detrás de cada una, como persiguiendo a sus hermanitas menores. Ni siquiera los gritos de Ludwig lograban calmar el ambiente, yendo éste tras Flipy, e Italia tras Phar o Pharkar.

–¡¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una junta normal? –Preguntó el alemán.

–Eso mismo…me pregunto yo…–Susurró Inglaterra, antes de partir tras una de las chicas.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Aghhhh ¡Al fin terminé!**

**Si les gustó, dejen su mensaje, tengan o no cuenta de Fanfiction, pueden dejarme un review igual y sabré que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano y emmm…eso poh….Sean felices.**


	2. ¿Hermanas o gotas de agua?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, las chicas les pertenecen a sus…mamas.**

**Setting: Canon / AU**

**Aclaraciones: (Personajes respectivos de cada chica para no perderse)**

Inglaterra/ Mao

Rusia/ Hiro

Alemania / Angela

Prusia / Feño

España/ Natto

Finlandia / Yuu

Francia / Valeria

Japón / Mike

Cuba / Fran o Francisca

Canada / Almira

Taiwán / Valentina

Letonia / Pharkar o Phar

Chile / Flippy

Grecia / Katsume

Italia / Konny

China / Tsuki

NyoJapón / Katherine o Kathy

Corea / Kira

USA / Alfreda

Argentina/ Sou

**Enjoy it**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Reinaba el caos en la sala de juntas. Los países corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos de espectadores, mirando desde algún rincón de allí, indecisos a irse, o a quedarse para ver en qué finalizaba todo esto.

–Puta la wea' –Susurró un chileno, mirando ofuscado todo el desastre, le molestaba en demasía el ruído, y más a dimensiones como aquellas, cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió, analizándolas a cada una, algunas realmente blancas de piel, otras algo morenas, algunas gritaban, otras simplemente reían y otras observaban. Eran contrastes tan grandes que sentía una ligera jaqueca. –Tanta gente aquí…me duele la cabeza.

–Sácatela poh' aweonao' –Escuchó en un idioma idéntico al suyo, girándose inmediatamente, posando sus castaños ojos sobre una chica de tez blanca y cabello corto y ondulado, mirándole con una media sonrisa, casi a punto de reírse, sólo ligeramente. El chileno asintió levemente, ante aquella falta de respeto hacia su persona, aunque, de alguna forma hasta la pareció entretenido. Sus labios dibujaron una breve sonrisa, como quien empezará a decir algo importante, o como quien le seguirá el juego, hasta despilfarrar todas las groserías que sabía. Sin embargo se calló, y siguió observando a la chica, hasta que ésta miró incómoda hacia otro lado.

–¿Y pa' que te averguenzas? –Preguntó, con curiosidad.

–No es tu asunto…–El chileno dejó salir una risa, y dejó que su mano cayera en los cabellos de Flippy, que agachó un poco la cabeza.

–Así que es tímida la cabra enana…–Susurró, a lo que la otra le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la sala, una chica de cabello liso, y algo morena perseguía divertid a una un poco más blanca que ella, corriendo, tropezándose a cada momento por lo torpe que era.

–M-Me canso…¡Kira! Se supone que debes huir del resto…no perseguirme a mí –Mencionó la mini representación de China.

–¡No! Es divertido perseguirte…y ¡Mírate! Siento unos deseos de abrazarte –Un coreano tenía la vista fija en aquellas dos chicas, especialmente la segunda, le traía buenos recuerdos, de hecho, hasta le recordaba a sí mismo. A trote silencioso se acercó hasta las dos muchachas, una ya abrazando a la otra por la espalda, mientras la segunda intentaba quitársela de encima.

–¡Hola! –Dijo sin más el coreano, mirando a las dos hacia abajo, pues habían caído una sobre la otra, y tampoco hizo nada por separarlas. –Son divertidas da-ze –Mencionó animado, en seguida Kira se giró hacia arriba, sonriendo de inmediato al ver al coreano, se levantó rápidamente, a lo que la segunda chica aprovechó de huir; Kira miró al coreano. –¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mí cuando pequeño….y bueno, quizás un poco ahora. ¡Me agradas da-ze! –Era cierto que hace unos pocos segundos la había visto, pero esos segundos, al menos para él, eran suficientes para saber si esa persona le agradaba o no, y especialmente aquella chica, que ahora le miraba con la misma admiración que él, hizo una conexión muy fuerte y en seguida la abrazó. – ¡Eres tan pequeña da-ze! –El coreano era asi, actuaba por instintos o impulsos y se habia dejado llevar. Su cabeza por un momento le hizo recordar que a la gente no le gustaba que la abrazaran de forma tan repentina, y quiso separarse, más desistió en seguida de su idea, cuando la otra chica correspondió el abrazo.

–¡También me agradas! –Gritó Kira, aferrándose a los ropajes del coreano, y éste meciéndola de un lado a otro, riendo divertido.

–Ufu~. Esto es divertido, da –Susurró un ruso, aún sentado en una mesa, mirando el caos que aún prevalecía.

–Cierto…es divertido verlos correr, y ver sus caras de espanto. –Respondió una voz a su lado. Iván no creyó que alguien le fuese a responder o comentar lo que habia dicho recientemente, de hecho : nadie nunca lo hacía y si lo hacía era para evitar cualquier acción agresiva del eslavo. El albino se giró inmediatamente hacia aquella voz, encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello liso y algo morena, sentada tranquilamente a su lado, como si ignorara por completo que él era la gran nación de Rusia, temida por todos, pero no, ahí estaba ella.

–Da… me gusta ver esos rostros desesperados…–Volvió a hablar, esperando otra respuesta.

–Y ver como se jalan el cabello por la desesperación –Le completó la chica, sonriéndole abiertamente, cosa que hizo a Iván sonrojar, pues pocos y nadie le sonreía de esa forma, menos a él.

–Y la desesperación volviéndoles más estúpidos . –Siguió, bastante entretenido con aquel cambio de palabras, que cada vez se tornaba más y más perturbador, pero para ellos simplemente era gracioso, era parte de su mundo.

–Tu nombre… pequeña –Preguntó , ésta vez. La chica parpadeó y sonrió.

–Hiro.

–Ah, yo soy Rusia, pero puedes…decirme. Iván, supongo –Susurró con timidez, rascándose una mejilla. La chica ya se sabia su nombre, sabia todo de él, mas fingió demencia.

–Mucho gusto, Iván –Se mordió el labio, antes de alcanzar a decir 'Braginski' . Ambos se quedaron sonreír, antes de proferir al mismo tiempo un 'kolkol' en conjunto.

–_Hahaha…mira que divertido se ve todo esto…_–Canturreaba una hada mientras flotaba en el aire junto a varias criaturas mágicas que miraban aquel espectáculo, riéndose de vez en cuando o lanzando una broma casual.

–_El señor Inglaterra no parece muy a gusto con esto…_–Mencionó un hombre de larga barba y traje de mago, pendiente de todos los que estaba en aquella sala. – _¿Deberíamos ayudarle?_

–No, no creo. Arthur se las puede solo –La mayoría de las criaturas asintieron, pero con rapidez captaron que aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguna de ellas. En sincronía giraron sus cabezas hacia el lado derecho, en el cual reposaba una chica de cabello muy corto, lacio y bastante blanca. La joven estaba apoyada en la pared, cruzada de brazos, mirando atentamente la pequeña pelea que tenía el francés con el inglés. Las criaturas abrieron sus ojos y se acercaron los menos hacia ella, y los otros se quedaron estáticos en su posición. ¿Acaso podía verles? Creían que solo Inglaterra, sus hermanos y quizás hasta Noruega podían hacerlo. Pero. ¿Ella?

–_¿Cómo que puedes vernos?_ –Preguntó el hada, revoloteando alrededor de ella, mirándole completamente.

–Suelo creer en cosas que la mayoría considera ilógicas e inexistentes. –Fue suficiente respuesta para que las demás criaturas la fueran rodeando de a poco, colocándose a su alrededor, preguntándoles muchas cosas, a lo que Mao, respondía de forma calmada.

A los lejos el inglés al fin logró alejarse del francés que al parecer tenía la vista perdida en las demás jóvenes que ahora más calmadas observaban a todos los países con curiosidad, claro, no era una mirada reflexiva, era una pervertida, y Arthur prefirió irse mejor de allí. Sin embargo, abrió un poco más sus ojos al notar como sus criaturas rodeaban a una de las jóvenes recién llegadas. Lentamente se acercó a ella, y con sorpresa logró ver que las criaturas le hablaban a la chica, y ésta les contestaba de la forma más natural posibles, asemejándose bastante a él en muchos aspectos : La postura, el tono de voz, la sonrisa, las respuestas y esa calma que sólo personas como él tenían a la hora de iniciar una conversación con criaturas que la mayoría consideraba inexistentes. En el fondo se sintió aceptado por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero eso no quitó que se acercara hasta ella.

–Hello…Young lady –Murmuró con una sonrisa, provocando que las criaturas se separaran, dando paso al rubio, que se acercó a la joven, la cual sonrió en seguida.

–Hello…–Respondió al instante, Arthur como buen caballero se inclinó un poco en reverencia.

–It's a pleasure nice to meeting you…–Habló de aquella forma galante, que sólo podían tener los caballeros. Mao tartamudeo un poco antes de corresponder nerviosa aquella reverencia.

–M-Mee too. It's a pleasure nice to meeting you…my gentleman. –El ingles sonrió amplio.

–Ahm. ¿Puedo saber como…llegaron hasta aquí?

–Con magia… –Ante esa mención, el inglés inevitablemente se acercó un poco más a la otra chica, sus ojos exigían caballerosamente saber más de aquello, lo que le incitó a la otra a seguir.- Well, yo traje un libro de magia…y, al principio nadie creía que podría hacer magia, pero, hice un hechizo y luego todo s volvió blanco y…aparecimos aquí…y … –Y asi siguió relatando lo sucedido, agregando emociones propias, mientras el inglés se sentía en la dicha, pues había encontrado al fin a alguien que probablemente pensaría de una forma idéntica a la de él. Hasta le invitó a tomar una taza de té después, mientras la otra seguía con su narración, fascinada, y siendo seguida de las criaturas.

–Todos se están yendo…–Murmuró una dulce voz mientras se mantenía quieta en un rincón, suspirando a cada momento, con un semblante ligeramente triste, pero ya casi acostumbrado a aquello, era Phar. –Quizás…deba ¿Seguir observando?

–¿Q-Que haces t-tan sola? –Escuchó de pronto , una voz parecida a la suya, pero más masculina, aun asi infantil. La chica miró solo un poco hacia arriba, pues el sujeto cercano a ella no era demasiado alto que digamos, pero en cuanto lo vió le fascinaron sus ojos azules.

–Y-Yo…. Ahm, bueno, estaba aquí, y ehh….–Buscaba una forma de poder explicarse- Yo, pues…no sé que hago aquí….em. ¿Hola? –Rió con nerviosismo, esos ojos que ahora a observaban eran tan…tan inocentes y lindos. ¡Los ojos más bellos que podría haber visto!

–H-Hola… Soy L-Letonia…–El chico se colocó a su lado y se sentó en el suelo, Phar le imitó rápidamente, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo un poco. – ¿Estás acostumbrada a ser un observador? –Preguntó de la nada, la otra chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero sin responder, mientras Letonia, sin mirarle, sabia que habia afirmado su pregunta, haciéndole sonreír y volteándose hacia ella. –Ya somos dos… S-Siempre miro, c-casi nunca opino… a m-menos que me lo pidan. N-No es que me agrade tampoco.

Phar sonrió, y subió una pequeña mano a acariciarle la cabeza al otro pequeño, haciéndole sonrojar fuertemente.

–Eres lindo…–Pronunció de pronto, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, el otro nuevamente se sonrojó, sin embargo se sintió bastante bien internamente, los demás bálticos jamás se lo decían, y si alguna vez alguien se lo habia dicho, no le produjo una sensación tan reconfortante como la de ahora. ¡Y eso que habían estado hablando por un par de minutos!

–Usted también es m-muy linda y a-agradable… –Susurró tímido, sonrojándose aun más cuando la otra correspondió su sonrisa y se dejó acomodar en el hombro del letón, que miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo nervioso pero sincero.

–¡Esto es divertido! Pero. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Susurró una voz muy tierna, mientras se acariciaba el cabello con los dedos, y miraba una pequeña flor puesta en la mesa, memorizando todos sus detalles, para pintarla después.

–Es una flor linda….–Murmuró otra voz timida, dando una risilla. La chica de cabellos castaños y un rulito sobresaliendo la miró en seguida, y sonrió.

–¿Tú vienes con esas jovencitas? –Preguntó la chica.

–Si, son mis amigas… uhm…–La joven jugó con sus dedos y tomó asiento a su lado, en seguida la otra chica movió su silla para sentarse junto a ella, mirándola con curiosidad, sin respetar el espacio ajeno.

–¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? ¡Ah, tienes un cabello hermoso! ¿Puedo peinarlo? –Y antes de que Valentina lograse hacer o decir algo, la chica ya se habia puesto tras ella a acariciarle su largo cabello.

–¿Cómo se llama usted….primero? –Preguntó la más pequeña, avergonzada.

–Soy Taiwán, Puedes decirme Mei. ¡Oh, es tan liso tu cabello! –Comenzó a hacerle trenzas a su cabello, mientras Valentina se iba relajando cada vez más, al parecer la otra chica era muy buena haciendo amistades. Al menos ahora le agradaba, era tierna, y tenía una voz dulce, como de niña pequeña, aunque fuera un poco más alta que ella.

–Soy Valentina…Un gusto…vengo de em,, de muy lejos.

–No importa, no importa. ¡Tu voz es adorable! Haha –Rió divertida y le dejó unas trenzas hechas, sin sujetar por algún moño, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella, la oriental parecía bastante enérgica e hiperactiva pues miraba hacia todos lados, no de manera extremista pero se notaba en que siempre debía estar haciendo algo.

–¿Sabes, Valentina? Me agradas.

–Me conoció hace menos de cuatro minutos y contando.

–Son tus ojos…–El aspecto de la oriental de un momento a otro se volvió maduro, y la niña que Valentina parecía ver antes, ahora era toda una mujer frente a ella- Siempre que conozcas a alguien, míralo a los ojos, dicen bastante de la persona. Hacia donde los gira cuando responde, la dirección, si mira mucho, si no mira. Eres tímida , pero agradable….–Valentina sabía algo de aquello, pero jamás lo había puesto en práctica, claro que alguien como Taiwán debía saber de aquello. ¿No? La chica quiso saber más de aquel país, pero fue cortada en seguida por la otra. – ¿Quieres beber té ? –Preguntó, colocándole la flor en el cabello de Valentina, mientras ésta respondía con un suave 'si'. –Entonces vámonos de aquí…me aburro.. –Y asi simplemente la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó.

Dos chicas ya veían como todo volvía a la normalidad, aunque cada vez comenzaban a ver menos gente en aquella sala, incluyendo países como su grupo de amigas.

–¿A dónde se fueron todas? –Preguntó una chica de tez trigueña, y cabello hasta los hombros, mas lentes.

–Ni idea... ¿Se supone que debemos buscar a alguien? –Miró hacia todos lados, y reconoció de inmediato a un chico de terno y cabellos cortos y azabaches. –Katty, ven conmigo…

–Si, Mike . –Ambas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el japonés, que, sentado en su silla mira todo el espectáculo, actuando como si quisiera intervenir, pero sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer, y girando rápidamente su vista hacia ambas adolescentes que se acercaban hacia él a paso rápido.

–Ahh…¡Konnichiwaa! Etto… ¿Cómo es que entraron aqui? Ie, sumimasen….no quiero llenarlas de preguntas, demo…

–Ohayou… Atashi wa Mike

–Kimi wa Katty

–¡Yoroshiiku nee! –Pronunciaron ambas juntas, evitando reir al hacerlo, y dejando de paso a un japonés atónito de haber sido saludado en su propio idioma. Levantándose de inmediato, erguido e inclinándose hacia adelante, rápidamente.

–Ore wa Nihon desu. Yoroshiiku nee –Se apresuró a decir. Levantándose y mirándolas fijamente.

–¿Sabes? –Inició Mike con una sonrisa. – Yo he hecho cosplay de ti.

–¡¿Nani? –Trade, ambas chicas recordaron en donde se encontraban, y por un momento se les heló la sangre, de seguro el japonés comenzaría a hacer preguntas que, fácilmente podia contestarse, pero debían tomar en cuenta la reacción de su receptor. Sin embargo…– ¡Me emociona tanto escuchar eso! ¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Les sacaron muchas fotos? Ahh…..gomenasai…demasiadas preguntas, demo… Esto…es tan fascinante.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y siguieron contándoles todo acerca de cosplays y temas que a Japón le hacían interesarse cada vez más en ellas, al punto que de un momento a otro, japonés, Katty y Mike desaparecieron del salón, oyéndose algunas risas a lo lejos.

El lugar comenzaba a quedar cada vez más solitario, y tres jóvenes estaban en el centro, sentadas en el piso, molestándose unas a otras, las tres eran bastante diferentes físicamente, una morena de cabello corto castaño, la otra blanca de cabellos negros, y la otra blanca de cabello largo y ondulado. Mientras que parada junto a ellas estaba una chica más baja de cabello rubio, observándoles.

–Awwww…. Mira a Inglaterra, se ve tan adorable~

–Valeria…Inglaterra y Mao se largaron hace un rato. –Dijo Feño, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Lo decía por los minutos antes de que se fueran…

–Sonó como si lo dijeras refiriéndote a este preciso momento. –Le completó Natto.

–Ellas tienen razón –Espetó Yuu, riéndose bajito, aun levantada.

–¡Déjenme tranquila! Me equivoqué, nada más –Dijo, arreglándose elegantemente un mechón de cabello.

–Aish…Nadie se ve más genial con su cabello que yo. ¡Mírenme, Mírenme, Mírenme! –Dijo, pataleando como niña pequeña, una y otra vez.

–Ya. Bien. Te miro –Dijo Natto riéndose entre medio.

–Oh, mon cheri, deberían mirarme a mí~ –Comentó nuevamente Valeria.

A lo lejos, tres países las observaban y otro país alejado de esto miraba también hacia aquel círculos de amigas, acercándose hacia ellas. ¡Eran la viva imagen de ellos pero en versión mujer!

–Haber~. ¿Pero que pequeñas tenemos aqui? –Comentó con una voz totalmente provocativa, haciendo que las cuatro se voltearan lentamente hacia el rubio de ojos azules y ropas elegantes, que les miraba con una rosa en la mano y expresión poética

–Keseseses… ¿Alguien mencionó ''genial''? Por que lo único genial soy yo, y nadie más que yo, ni siquiera ustedes dos, ni esas chicas me ganarían por mi asombrosidad y…–El español pasó hacia adelante, saludando cordialmente, mientras con su mano puesta en el rostro del prusiano, lo tiraba hacia atrás, y asi poder hablar sin interrupciones.

–¿Qué tal pequeñas? Lindo día. ¿Eh? No habéis dado un buen susto. Pero . ¿Les parece si os presentáis? –Las cuatro presentes sonrieron, mientras un finlandés se iba a acercando lentamente hacia la chica, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, pero manteniendo distancia, esperando a que éstas se presentaran primero.

–Mi nombre…–Se levantó, tomando aire, y luego levantando un brazo, en dirección hacia algún punto vacío, para darse más elegancia.- Valeria…–Sacó una rosa de quien-sabe-donde y la colocó sobre sus labios, provocando una risita baja en las otras tres, a lo que el prusiano, el español y el finlandés (que aun seguía a distancia) miraban aquello con una gotita en la cabeza, y con el mismo pensamiento.

–_Otro Francia…._

A Francia le brillaron los ojos. Pero en seguida se colocó a su lado y le susurró : –Debes cerrar un ojo mientras posas….

–Oh, cierto.. –Hizo casi a aquel comentario u opinión, y en seguida cerró un ojo. Las demás miraron hacia otro lado, aguantándose (y con razón) las enormes ganas de reírse que tenían. Los otros países solo sonrieron entre dientes.

–¡Yo soy la fabulosa Feño! Inigualable, incomparable, única, marca registrada,

Asombrosa y todo lo que no se pueden imaginar por que soy más asombrosa que todos ustedes, asi que la poca asombrosidad que se puedan imaginar no les alcanza para imaginar alguien como yo.

Los presentes no sabían cuantas veces habían escuchado la palabra ''asombrosa'' o algún derivado de ésta en una misma frase, y que saliera de otra persona que no fuera Prusia, el cuál estaba anonadado, claro, ninguno de los países se habia atrevido a llamarse ''asombroso'' asi mismo y todos los auto elogios que la otra se hacía. Se cruzó de brazos, como un nuevo desafío. Caminó hasta la chica pelinegra, a lo que ésta en seguida se levantaba y le hacía frente.

–¿Genial? Keseseses. Has de saber que nadie es más genial que…

–Yo…–Contestó en seguida la otra.

–¡Oye, te robaste…!

–Mi frase.

–Esto no es para nada genial, no lo es. Tú no eres…

–¡Genial! Sí, lo sé, suelen decírmelo. Por que además es cierto.

–¡El única asombroso aquí soy!

–¡Yo! –Los presentes ocultaban una fuerte carcajada al ver al prusiano colocarse de todos los colores existentes por el enojo que le estaba provocando aquella chica. El francés se codeaba con el español, ambos riéndose bajito, pero ya con un dolor de estómago por soportar semejante escena. ¿Dónde había una cámara cuando se le necesitaba?

De un momento a otros los dos egocéntricos comenzaron a pelearse, mientras el francés le decía como posar a Valeria, aunque por que no, aprovechando también, pervertido como era de manosear un poco.

–Y señorita… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? –Preguntó el español acercándose con su típica y amable sonrisa hacia una chica que se habia mantenido de observando toda esa cómica escena. La chica se giró un poco y contestó:

–Natto…

–Vaya…que extraños nombres. No importa. –EL español se encogió de hombros y la observó detenidamente. – ¿Te apetecería un churro? –Ofreció con otra sonrisa a la chica que no entendía esa confianza tan fácil que tenía el español al hablar con desconocidos, aunque si, eso lo hacia aun más agradable.

–Un…¿Churro? –El estómago de la chica rugió un momento. –Dame dame dame –Estiro una mano hacia él.

–Primero debes levantarte…–Dijo con una risa entre dientes, la otra miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que el francés y Valeria ya estaban casi saliendo del salón, riéndose de alguna estupidez, mientras que el prusiano y Feño se encontraban aun discutiendo pero más alejados de ellos, pues ahora comparaban quién tenía los ojos y cabellos más genial.

–_Son tal para cuál _–Pensó en su mente, antes de que el español terminara levantándola a ella. –Bien bien…dame churros.

–Sabía que aceptarías –El trigueño comenzó a caminar. – A todo esto. ¿Sabes bailar flamenco?. –El español pareció emocionarse ante su propia pregunta.

–Pues…he oído un poco, pero no lo he bailado y..

–¡¿No sabes bailarlo? ¡Já! Pues aquí estoy yo , te enseñaré.

–No, grac…–Pero antes de que alcanzara a hablar, el español ya se la llevaba tomada de la muñeca, llevándola quizás a donde, pese a las protestas de Natto.

–Ahora me quedé sola…–Murmuró Yuu, antes de que Finlandia la tomara por el brazo y le sonriera.

–Hola…¿Quieres venir conmigo?

–Emmm no estoy segura…

–¡Vamos! Tengo una mascota que de seguro te va a buscar

–¿Mascota? ¡Yay! Me apunto – Y en seguida salió corriendo hacia una dirección, tras Finlandia que le perseguía.

–¡No es por esa dirección! –Gritó el otro, antes de perderse.

–Y nuevamente…reinó la paz…–Dijo una voz, que ahora mismo se acodaba en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, observando aburrida la tranquilidad que habia ahora en el salón. A lo lejos vió como Grecia y Katsume dormían una siesta echados en el suelo, mientras varios gatitos les pockeaban el rostro con sus peludas patitas.

–¿Qué haces tan sola? –Preguntó una voz, que, aunque fuera gruesa, parecía intentar ser amable, lográndolo. La chica rubia y de ojos azules, posó su mirada en su emisor, encontrándose con un hombre que parecía tener los mismos rasgos físicos, refiriéndonos a cabellos y color de ojos, peor que su musculatura, porte, y severidad en los rasgos, representaba una madurez y años bien pulidos.

–¿Sola? Yo no me siento asi…–El hombre tomó asiento junto a ella.

–Pero no veo nadie más que tú aquí.

–Estás tú –El hombre alemán dio una breve risa.

–Además de yo…que acabo de llegar hace unos segundos. –La otra rodó los ojos y se rió.

–Entonces te consideras un nadie.

–No he dicho que no soy nadie, muy por el contrario. Si soy alguien, alguien importante…

–Alguien que fue tan importante en su tiempo y que además asesinó a tanta gente. Cierto, entonces si, quizás seas un alguien. –El alemán parecía no entender el objetivo de aquella extraña conversación, pero eso era lo que la hacia interesante.

–No logró entenderte. Ser alguien por matar gente, no me hizo ser un alguien.

–Peor en tu tiempo lo fuiste, fuiste egocéntrico, creíste que por estar en la cima podias tomar la vida de inocentes asi como asi. ¿No? Amarte a ti mismo, amar a tu ''raza'' y proponer que la raza blanca era la que debía liderar.

–¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? –Preguntó serio, peor internamente interesado en aquel tema.

–Porque estás presente, y por es algo que siempre he tenido en mente. –La rubia le miró un momento antes de sonreír. –Leer esa parte de tu historia me hace pensar en el narcicismo, todos hemos tenido algo de eso alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Pero tu época narcisista estuvo tan marcada, que me atrevo a decir eres una copia perfecto de ese cuadro.

–¿Entonces fui un narcicista?

–Si, pero te destruiste tú solo después. Todo mundo lo hace, están lo alto, piensan que jamás caerán, pero caen en cualquier momento, y cuando menos se dan cuenta, estan en el suelo, y vuelven a estar solos. –La chica parecía relatar exactamente todo lo que el alemán había pasado, pero. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Bueno, si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, y desde un punto de vista filosófico, podría darse cuenta. De hecho, esos pensamientos siempre habían estado en su mnte pero jamás se los habia dicho a nadie. –Y eso…te encerró en una realidad…en realidad fueron dos, pasaste por lo alto y caíste a lo más bajo. ¿Qué se siente cambiar de entorno tan rápido?

–Lo mismo que cuando quien creías era tu mejor amigo, te abofetea de la nada. ¿Por qué? Creías que jamás sucedería, pero no, y ahí tienes una marca en tu mejilla que te revive aquel brusco cambio. Quedas desconcertado y desorientado, y temes dar cualquier paso por temor a revivir la misma caída. Es la realidad de muchos, pero solo caerte hace que aprendas, y aprender da felicidad, pues la felicidad lleva consigo la experiencia. A veces no es buena, pero de algo te servirá a medida que vayas viviendo.

Ambos se miraron, y siguieron conversando, levantándose de a poco para ir a platicar en las afueras de aquella mansión, con más tranquilidad y al aire libre.

–Mi… estómago…ruge…–Se quejó a lo bajo una chica de tez algo blanca y pelo negro y liso, mirando de repente a Alfreda, que estaba a su lado, también tomandose el estómago. –Alfreda…

–¿Mh?

–¿Tienes comida? –Preguntó bajito, a lo que la otra negó varias veces.

–Quizás…si buscamos al estadounidense logremos obtener comida, además Alfred siempre tiene.

La otra negó.

–Mira…iré a buscar comida por mi cuenta, y ya veo a muy pocas de nuestro grupo aquí. Así que…–De repente un dulce aroma pasó cerca de sus narices, al tiempo que Alfreda iba hacia otro lugar, también siguiendo un aroma conocido para ella.

La chica al final logró instalarse tras una mesa, del otro lado estaba el chino suspirando un poco, mientras frente a él había una pequeña canasta con comida. Tsuki desde el otro lado de la mesa alargó una mano hasta la canasta y sacó lo que parecía ser un dumpling, llevándoselo a la boca, y comiendo, y repitiendo el proceso como tres veces o cuatro más. Yao, aburrido decidió sacar un dumpling, pero al palpar la canasta se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguno.

–¡Aiyaaa! –Se levantó y buscó sus dulces, hasta que escuchó que bajo la mesa un sonido de comida de oía, lentamente se agachó y vió a una chica pequeña en posición fetal, asemejándose a una bolita, mientras comia de lo más feliz sus dumplings. – ¡Así que eras tú aru! –La otra pareció alterarse y en seguida se levantó, golpeándose con la mesa, y mirando al chino después, sobándose.

–S-Si…–Se quedó maravillada al ver al chino. – _Es tan….tan…_–SI, cumplia todos sus requisitos de belleza, peor el otro la despertó de su trance.

–Si querías dumplings…solo debías pedírmelos aru. Aunque..nadie nunca acepta mis dulces aru –Parecía triste por eso, pero en seguida la chica se acercó a él y revisó si en sus bolsillo tenía comida.

–Quiero más comida. ¿Tienes?

–¡Claro aru! –La tomó de la mano, ayudándole a levantarse.

–¿Y té verde tienes? –El otro asintió rápidamente, y en seguida la joven se colgó de su brazos , para después abrazarle por la cintura. –_Ah…huele a té verde~ _–El chino parecía desconcertado, pero bien que pasados sus segundos la chica le pareció una pequeña hermanita, despertando su lado fraternal, acariciándole el cabello mientras se la llevaba de ahí.

–¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi hamburguesa!

–¡Nofdgfg! –Alfreda tenia la boca llena de comida, por lo tanto no podía siquiera responder bien, aun asi, entre sus brazos, y acunándolas como bebes llevaba un sinfín de hamburguesas pertenecientes al estadounidense que ahora corría tras de ella con el fin de recuperarlas. –Además… ¡Eran gratis!

–No eran gratis.. ¡Me las robaste! –El rubio ya se estaba cansando de correr tras la chica.

–Con mayor razón. Hhahahahahahha –Se rio idéntico al ruio, y este se enojo, pero seguía persiguiéndola con las mejillas infladas, dándose fuerzas para lograr alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta que la chica comenzaba a correr hacia las escaleras, el peor enemigo de Alfred, sin embargo logro atraparla tiempo después, pues la chica también se canso y se sento en la escalera a comer una hamburguesa de lo mas entretenida.

–Podria yo haberte invitado a una hamburguesa.

–No me la habrias comprado, por que no eran gratis, y gastarías el doble…

–Cierto…. HAHAHHA But, no importa, me las robas…–La otra no le dejo terminar y coloco una hamburguesa en la boca del chico, provocando que este se atragantara y estuviera un buen rato golpeándose el pecho.

–Y por eso es que la pasta hace bien y rejuvenece y hace que seas amable como yo y…Por eso es que como pasta a todas horas. Ve~. –Un italiano inspirado hablando hacia un punto vacio, con sus ojos cerrados mientras Konny se comía la pasta del italiano, casi sin darse cuenta por lo deliciosa que estaba, y asintiendo, para luego tomar otro fideo y sorberlo una y otra vez, hasta terminar y seguir con el otro.

–Pero Alemania dice que no debo comer tanto que es malo para la salud y…–Konny ya estaba en el segundo plato de pasta, comiendo las ricas albóndigas y llenándose la boca de comida, tanto que ya parecía una ardilla con bellotas en los mofletes.

–Pero eso no significa que dejaré de comer, la pasta es buena para la salud y…–La chica terminando el tercer plato, se limpio con una servilleta, y siguió observándole.

–Por eso jamás dejes de comer pasta, ve~ –El italiano ensartó el tenedor en la comida, abriendo sus ojos al escuchar que el tenedor chocaba contra el plato y no en su pasta. Se sorprendió y miró a la chica, con una gotita en la sien.

–La pasta era muy deliciosa….ella tuvo la culpa de que me la comiera…–Se excusó Konny mirando hacia todos lados. –¿Tienes más pasta?

–¡Claro! Acompáñame y haremos un gran plato de pasta –La otra sonrió y se relamió los labios, siguiéndole.

–¡Ahhhhhh! No me golpees. Agh... tu niña. ¡Quitame a esta chica de encima! –Cuba tenia sobre si a una cica de cabello ondulado , corto y de tez blanca, que lo golpeaba una y otra vez, a la vista del canadiense que estaba sorprendido y de su amiga Francisca que se reía con fuerza.

–¡Esto es por golpear a Canada! ¡Y por confundirlo con Estados Unidos! –La chica le jalaba el cabello una y otra vez y le picaba el estómago. Aun asi, tanto Cuba como Canada se sorprendieron de que la chica supiera quien era, y que además le estuviera defendiendo.

–Ya, déjalo. Aunque por mi sigue golpeándolo es divertido cuando se queja. Jajajaaj –Se burlaba Francisca, tomándose el estómago y riendo a carcajada limpia .

–Y-Yo…no puedo explicarme esto…–Hasta su oso no le respondió, pendiente de la pelea frente a ellos en donde el cubano tenia todas las de perder. – ¿P-Podrias…dejar de golpearlo…? Parece sufrir…

Almira dejó en seguida lo que estaba haciendo, no sin antes darle un puntapié al cubano que en cuanto dejaron de golpearlo, fue atendido por Francisca que seguía riéndose a lo bajo.

–Tu…debes aprender a defenderte –Le dijo Almira al canadiense , ya estando frente a él–Yo misma te daré clases de defensa propia contra ese cubano. ¿Entendido?

–Oui….–Respondió suavemente el chico, sintiéndose enormemente feliz de que alguien le defendiera y reconociera.

–Entonces…ahora, llévame a tu casa y dame miel de maple, tengo un hambre enorme –Dijo, a lo que el otro se sorprendió, pero como era, terminó asintiendo brevemente, antes de decirle que la siguiera, preguntándole si quería comer algún dulce en el camino o algo.

–Eres un idiota…te lo merecías de todas formas…–Le regañó Francisca al cubano que estaba hecho bolita por que esa chica lo habia golpeado.

–No vuelvo a golpear a Canada, No vuelvo a golpear a Canada, no vuelvo a golpear a Canada…–La chica suspiro.

–Parece que te perdimos, Cubita.

–Che…¿A dónde carajos se fueron todos? ¡Tenía una interesante propuesta!

–¿Quitarle las Malvinas a Inglaterra?

–Exact..¿Quien ha dicho eso? –El argentino miro hacia todos lados, antes de toparse con la chica frente a él, que mantenía una sonrisa en los labios, algo burlesca al parecer.

–Yo lo dije.

–¿Y quien sos vos?

–Sou…

–Ah ya veo…A todo esto. ¿Dónde está ese Anglocejón?

–Fuera de tu alcance, ya se fue –El argentino maldijo a lo bajo y se sentó a refunfuñar , con los brazos cruzados. La joven rápidamente tomo asiento a su lado.

–Ya sé…iré a molestar a Chile un rato. –El argentino se paró, y con un extraño brillo en los ojos pareció reanimarse por esa idea.

–Ya se fue.

–¿A dónde se ha ido?

–Con Flippy…

–¿Sabes hacia donde? ¡Dimelo! –El rubio comenzó a zamarrear a la chica, mientras cascadas caían de sus ojos, si no estaba el chileno para molestarlo su animo bajaba drásticamente.

–¡Te llevo, te llevo, pero sueltame!

–Así me gusta… –El chico la solto y en seguida comenzó a caminar, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, haciéndose preguntar a Sou si el otro era bipolar, pero siguiéndolo aun asi.

Y asi la sala quedó totalmente vacía, a excepción de Cuba que era curado por Francisca, y un Grecia y Katsume que seguían durmiendo de lo más bien en el suelo.

Cada país se llevó a una chica, ignorando que quizás ellas pasarían a ser algo bastante importante en sus vidas.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Emmmm, ya. Costó demasiado hacer este capitulo. Emmm, me duele un poco la cabeza, aghhh. En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si comentan sabre que el esfuerzo valio la pena. Eso seria todo.**


	3. Comenzando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su papi Hidekaz Himaruya, y las chicas….las chicas les pertenecen a sus mamis(?)

**Setting: **Canon/ AU

**Aclaraciones: ** Muchas veces se nombraran a las chicas como su país o nacionalidad, o como su apodo, asi que para que no se pierdan, aquí va la lista de las chicas y el país que representan.

Inglaterra/ Mao

Rusia/ Hiro

Alemania / Angela

Prusia / Feño

España/ Natto

Italia del Sur/ Yuu

Francia / Valeria

Japón / Mike

Cuba / Fran o Francisca

Canada / Almira

Taiwán / Valentina

Letonia / Pharkar o Phar

Chile / Flippy

Italia / Konny

China / Tsuki

NyoJapón / Katherine o Kathy

Corea / Kira

Argentina/ Sou

_**OoOoOoO**_

''_Lo siento, pequeña…Un trabajo de último momento. ¿Te quedarás en silencio? ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias…de verdad lamento esto, aún así, volveré cuando menos te lo esperes, de momento te dejaré con él…Si, lo sé, es extraño, pero…se ofreció, al ver a su hermano con esa pequeña, él también quiso apadrinar a una. Eso, sonríe siempre…así, te ves muy linda…Nos veremos pronto pequeña, Romanote cuidará bien._

_Yuu con la mano alzada, se despidió de Finlandia que subía a un auto, antes de que este doblara la esquina y desapareciera._

–_Y-Yo…¡Te cuidaré bien! ¿Si? Ahm, mi nombre es Italia Romano… ¿Y t-tú? ¡Maledizione! No soy bueno presentándome..._ –_El chico se rascó la nuca y miró a la chica rubia delante de él, ella sólo sonrió._

–_Soy Yuu…espero que nos llevemos bien…_

–_Va bene…con eso es suficiente, picolina. _–_Susurró avergonzado y le ofreció algo de pizza._

OoOoOoO

Una inmensa tranquilidad inundaba la habitación aquella, los rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban por entre el vidrio y las cortinas ya a los costados, iluminando toda la estancia, y a un alemán descansando en un sillón mientras hacía una lectura , bastante concentrado, un ruido ligero hizo que levantara su cabeza y mirara hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de huéspedes, apareciendo Angela con un pijama de dos piezas , hecho de polar y pantuflas verde oscuro; la chica miró al alemán y le dio un buenos días cordial, siendo respondido en seguida por el hombre.

–Lindo día…–Susurró para sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y luego daba un vistazo hacia la cocina. – ¿Ya desayunaste? –Ludwig negó y dejó el libro a un lado.

–Te esperaba a ti, seria vulgar no hacerlo.

–Danke… Si quieres yo hago un…

–¡Buenos Días, familia! He despertado para iluminarlos con mi fantástica y asombrosa presencia, lo sé, quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Quién no lo haría con alguien tan asombroso como yo? –El prusiano habia azotado la puerta, haciendo dar un respingo a los otros dos, tras el peli blanco venía Feño.

–Mentiroso…Te adelantaste. Lo primero que deben ver las personas al levantarse el día es MI rostro, el tuyo puede venir después –Dijo Feño sentándose en una silla, y alejándo el dedo del prusiano que pockeaba su mejilla.

–¡No es cierto! Para una vida saludable debes ver mi cara , para tener una mañana y día saludables.

–Pufff… ¿Quién dice eso?

–La Universidad de Prusia, recomendado por…

–¡Tú ya no eres un país!

–¡Soy una micronación!

–Y eres tan pequeño que a mi lado quedas como la nada misma. –Feño volvió a hablar y luego se dirigió a Angela, mientras bostezaba y luego se tallaba un ojo. – Quiero huevos revueltos con queso, y un café, rapidito y de buen modo Jaimita.

–No me llamo Jaime, me llamo Angela…y no soy tu sirvienta. –El alemán se frotaba las sienes, ahora debía soportar a su hermano y esa chica ruidosa.

–Bien , vayan a sentarse. –Concluyó el alemán, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida de Angela. Feño rodó los ojos.

–Hasta que alguien me atiende…–Miró al prusiano. –Deberías aprender de tu hermano…y eso que es menor que tú. Quizás el podría ser mi sucesor de genialosidad.

–¡Nadie es más asombroso que…! –Feño ya estaba en la cocina, dejando al otro hablando solo.

Ludwig ahora estaba friendo unos huevos y en un hervidor se calentaba el agua, siendo ayudado por Angela y Feño sentada en una mesa tras de ellos, recién llegando el prusiano a tomar asiento al lado de la pelinegra, mirándole feo, mientras ésta le ignoraba. El de ojos azules se volteó: –Los huevos ya están listos. Ah, hola Italia…–Volvió a lo suyo, pero después…- ¡¿ITALIA? –Los chicos voltearon y vieron al italiano sentado de lo mejor en una de las sillas diciendo su típico 've~'. –¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–¿Eh ? Por la puerta…Konny me acompañan, a ella también dale algo, por favor.

–Ciao, Angela. Ciao, Feño. Tomaré desayuno con ustedes…–Angela aun andaba algo perdida especialmente por esos extraños fenómenos espacio-tiempo que aparecían asi como asi, mientras Feño saludaba a la otra moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

–Alemania…

–¿Mh?

–¿Habrá pasta para desayunar? Ve

–Nein…

–¿En el almuerzo? –Preguntó Konny.

–Nein…

–¿En la cena? –Preguntaron Konny e Italia.

–Nein.

–…–

–…–

–¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE N DONDE NO SE COME PASTAAAAAA? –Gritaron los italianos comenzando a sollozar, y secretamente, el alemán también estaba llorando.

–_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo soportar esto todos los días? _– Poco más hacia un puchero, sería un largo día para Alemania.

-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buleria, Buleria…–Cantaba un español, mientras entraba en la cocina con unas bolsas con comida y las colocaba sobre la mesa. –¿Qué prepararé hoy? A menos que Romano me llame para que haga su almuerzo . Bueno…siempre me llama –Sonrió. –Todavía es un niño considerando que me pide eso…– Y el trigueño se perdió en su mundo, jurando que Romano le pedía que cocinara para él como en los 'buenos' tiempos.

El español se volteó y miró a la chica que venía tras de él con cara somnolienta.

–¡Buenos Días, Natto! –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –De desayuno tendremos jugo de naranja con ensaimadas. A menos que quieras unas tostadas con miel o mantequillas… o ¡Churros! Bueno, debe ser poco, recuerda que al medio día tomaremos el segundo desayuno.

–Espera…¿Me estás diciendo que éste es el primer desayuno?

–Claro.

–¿Con todas éstas cosas?

–Sip.

–¿Y que viene un segundo desayuno que por algún razón creo será más contundente?

–Exactamente…–El español espero la reacción de al chica que se encogió de hombros y asintió por unos segundos.

–Emm...¿Puedo ir a dormir cuando termine el primer desayuno?

–Y si quieres te acompaño.

–No , gracias.

–Ah, entonces ve a sentarte, y luego duerme, por que en la tarde llegará Romano a pedir su comida, a menos que vayamos a su casa. –La chica se acodó en la mesa y le miró, pasándose una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Vamos a verlo, es mejor. –El español colocó una parte del desayuno frente a ella y levantó la taza.

–Que aproveche…

–Provecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Zzzzzzzz –Un chileno durmiendo de lo más bien, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, y él muy bien arropado en su cama, y en la cama paralela estaba Flipy en las mismas condiciones.

Pam

Ambos chilenos se removieron en sus camas, gruñendo por lo bajo, antes de que otro golpe de una pequeña piedra se oyera en el vidrio, ésta vez Mnauel se levantó, calzándose las pantuflas y yendo hasta la ventana, abriéndola hacia arriba, y llegándole una piedra en la frente, claro, como era un país no le hirió pero…

–¡WEON Y LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO'! Ah, la wea…duele…–Miró hacia abajo y vio al 'fleto' del argentino.- ¡¿Y vo' que haci' aquí? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, weon! Anda a acostarse y deja de wear por aquí. –Flippy apareció por la venta, junto al chileno y miró con una cara de pocos amigos al argentino y a su amiga junto a él : Sou. Al parecer los 'argentinos' se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a despertar a los otros.

–Che. ¿Cómo que me vaya? Chileno mal agradecido, me levanté a las tres de la mañana sólo para despertarte. ¿Sabés?

–Este pelotudo me levantó temprano, así que Flippy, levántate no más . –Le agregó la otra. El rostro de los chilenos era de enojo inmenso y un par de lagañas en los ojos por haber sido interrumpidos sus sueños.

–Mira…voy a bajar..

–Yo también…–Ambos chilenos desaparecieron por la ventana, el argentino se sintió orgulloso de aquello, hasta que vio que la puerta se abría y aparecía el chileno y la chilena, ambos con un camote en las manos para llegar y tirar.

–¡Corré! –Gritó el argentino, tomando a Sou y arrancando de los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En China ya estaba avanzado el día.

–¡Aiyaa! –Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, y ahora intentaba levantarse. – Yuèqiú…¡Vamos!

Tsuki se levantó como pudo, si ahora era Yuèqiú, en China no le iban a permitir tener un nombre japonés, pero al menos su nuevo nombre significaba lo mismo que antes. Kira estaba allí, observando todo, mientras devoraba un bao hecho por el chino, y a su lado Corea que observaba todo como si fuera un videojuego.

–Shì de…–Murmuró y se levantó, poniéndose en posición, para atacar al chino, sorprendiéndole con una patada al estómago, la cual Yao esquivo y la envió al suelo de nuevo.

–¡Hyeong! ¿Después puedo practicar artes marciales? –Pidió Corea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kira asintió rápido.

–¡Yo también quiero! –Dijo Kira.

–Shì de…les enseñaré en cuanto Yuèqiú pueda vencerme o hacer el movimiento que le enseñé aru. –Ambos asintieron y miraron a la otra que se levantaba de nuevo, algo cansada, su estómago rugió, tenia hambre, aunque hubiera comido mucha comida en el desayuno. Intentó concentrarse y se colocó de perfil, Yao hizo la señal y ella corrió, agachándose, esquivando una fuerte patada y deslizando rápidamente una pierna para golpearle los tobillos, el chino cayó y la chica movió su espalda, arqueándola y haciendo uan invertida hacia atrás, el chino la volvió a atacar, hasta que Tsuki neutralizó el ataque. Yao se detuvo y sonrió, dándole la mano.

–¡OTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –El coreano se lanzó sobre el chino y lo abrazó con fuerzas, casi haciéndole perder el aire, mientras Tsuki hacia pucheros por estar toda herida, y Kira llevándosela de ahí.

–Vamos a comer, Yao tiene chocolates guardados y baos, y… ¡Comámonos toda la despensa si es necesario! Y la salsa de soya…y el gyoza y… ¡Oh! Un panda…¡Vamos a abrazarlooo! –Gritó la chica jalando a la otra del brazo para abalanzarse sobre el enorme panda ese. –Ahh…es tan esponjoso…. Y tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a comer? –La otra se sorprendió por esos drásticos cambios. –Corea trajo pastelitos…¡Son de chocolate crema! –Dijo agitando sus brazos, desapareciendo por un umbral.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Great… nada como beber una taza de té por la mañana. ¿No es así? Young lady…–Mao se giró hacia él, a punto de darle un sorbo a su té, y asintió con la cabeza antes de vlver a mirar el jardín que era decorado y cuidado por las hadas del inglés, habiendo un poco de polvos de éstas por aquí y por allá, el hechicero estaba en una banca leyendo un libro de hechizos y MintBunny revoloteaba alrededor de ambos ingleses que disfrutaban aquella espléndida mañana.

–Hey, What's going on? –Le preguntó a la chica que parecía bastante ida en sus pensamientos, todo parecía un sueño.

–It's nothing…just…look this…this Paradise…–Su voz sonó bastante ida, mientras señalaba absolutamente todo el patio del ingles. Una vez echo esto, suspiró y volvió a su té.

–I see – Miró el patio también y a sus hadas, toda esa tranquilidad tan…

–Oh, mon cheri~. ¿Por qué no nos invitaste una taza de té? –El francés pasó una mano sobre el hombro del inglés y éste del respingo le echó el té en el rostro. –¡AHHHHH! ¡Mi hermoso rostro! Mon Dieu…esto es un crimen hacia la belleza…–Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. A su lado venía Valeria la cual le puso un pañuelo mojado en el rostro para que contrarrestara lo frio del té.

–¿Qué haces aquí, wine bastard? –Preguntó 'amablemente' el inglés.

–¿Éstas son formas de recibir? Creí que los ingleses eran más caballeros…

–Francis…si sigues te golpearán…–Dijo Valeria sentándose y saludando a Mao que seguía sorbiendo de su té.

–¿Qué tal, Mao? –Preguntó las castaña, la otra solo afirmó con la cabeza, ignorando que ésta se acercaba a ella, con intenciones no muy sanas y.

–Get away…–Dijo Mao, antes de lanzarle el té en el rostro y ahora estaban dos franceses quejándose por daños en su hermosa cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El japonés reposaba tranquilamente junto a su hermana Taiwán, y junto a ésta, Valentina.

–Yǒnggǎn –Le llamó Mei a Valentina, que también tenía un nuevo nombre. – ¿Lucharás tu después? –La chica miró hacia el frente donde estaban Mike y Katherine ahora luchando con unas katanas hechas de madera para el entrenamiento.

Kiku se levantó y fue hasta ellas, explicándoles como debían levantar las katanas para bloquear, detener o simplemente atacar, y luego devolviéndose hacia las otras orientales, tomando su lugar.

–Etto…¿Su alumna irá a entrenar, Mei-san? –La chica de cabellos castaños miró a su hermano y asintió.

–Claro, ella irá. ¿No es así? –Dijo mirando a la otra que asintió despacio.

–Entonces.. –El japonés se levantó y alzó una mano hacia las chicas, las cuales en seguida dejaron de luchar. –Lucharás con Mike…–Susurró, la susodicha se puso recta y espero a que Valentina fuera donde ella, tomando la katana de Katherine.

–Suerte…–Murmuró Katherine antes de sentarse al lado de su sensei.

Valentina miró la katana y luego a su oponente, estaba temblando, pero Mike hizo un ataque directo, Valentina lo bloqueó, y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que podia manipular ese objeto, miró a la otra y sonrió, comenzando de improviso a hacer miles de ataques, Mike sin embargo, era bueno para detener los ataques, pero Valentina parecía cobrar fuerza con cada movimiento de la katana, se estaba descontrolando.

–Sensei…algo anda mal…–Musitó Katherine a un lado de Kiku, el cual miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la batalla, se comenzó a levantar junto a Mei. –Kouhai…detenla…–En seguida Katherine tomó una katana y fue hasta Valentina, golpeando con su katana, la ajena y mandándola lejos de su alcance.

– Yǒnggǎn…¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó la oriental a su pequeña, esto negó, dio las disculpas y se retiró, dando una extraña sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Che palle! ¿Dónde se metió ese tonto español? ¡Quiero mi comida! –Refunfuñaba el italiano yendo de un lado a otro, antes de mirar la cesta con tomates en la cocina y acercarse a ellos, tomando uno entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente por un buen rato, sonriendo. –¡Haré pizza!

–Yo quiero un poco…–Susurró Yuu tras de él, asintiendo, mientras el otro afirmaba con la cabeza, pero interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta.

Fue a ver y al abrir, ahí estaba España con su gran sonrisa sosteniendo entre sus manos unas bolsas .

–¡Os traje vuestro almuerzo! Como en los viejos tiempos…–Y pasó de largo hasta el comedor; Natto le sonrió al italiano, se limpió los pies en el tapete y pasó adentro también.

–¡No necesito tu ayuda, Spagna!

–Si la necesitas…eres muy pequeño…–Contestó el español desde el comedor.

–No, no lo es. Idiota…–Mientras tanto el otro caminaba hacia donde se suponía estaba el español con su acompañante y Yuu como simple observadora, oliendo la deliciosa comida que traían.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó, Yuu.

–¡Pizza! –Respondieron ambos españoles.

–¡No! ¡Nosotros íbamos a hacer pizza! No te necesito. –El español hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió y paseó la bandeja de comida bajo las narices del otro. –Yo no nec….–Olfateó la pizza. –Tu tont….ayu….yu…..¡Está bien , comeré! Pero ni creas que te daré las gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Mis piruzhkis están listos? –Preguntó el ruso poniéndole un pañuelito de cocina a Hiro tras el cuello.

–Ehn, no necesito…'babero'.

–Nyet…si lo necesitas, comerás mucho, y te gustará, además eres como una pequeña hija…–Terminó de anudarle el pañuelo y se sentó a su lado, Letonia y Phar estaban frente a ellos mirando sus platos con rostros pensativos.

–¿Qué esperan? ¡Coman, da! –Dijo el ruso, muy pocas veces se le veía asi de feliz, y no era esa felicidad normal, si no esa felicidad hasta amable del ruso, claro, este pensamiento lo dijo Letonia, siendo callado rápidamente por Phar, la cual sustituía a los otros dos bálticos.

–No le haga caso. Es solo un niño…–Murmuró temblorosa, abrazando al rubio pequeño de ojos azules, apretándole contra si.

–Está bien…pero cuida lo que dice, o sino. . .

–¡O s-sino nada! Hahaha. Este…Iván, uhm uhm.. ¿Tienes sopa? –Interrumpió Hiro, que no quería que hubieran discusiones y menos en el desayuno. Ivan pareció olvidar lo anterior y en seguida levantó la tapita de uno de los recipientes de porcelana dejando que saliera el aroma de esa sopa. La chica aplaudió un poco y se acercó su platito, mirando de reojo a Phar la cual le daba las gracias moviendo solo los labios.

–Gracias…Hiro…

–No hay de qué…

–¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó el ruso.

–¡De que la sopa huele bien! –Dijo Letonia, y Rusia sonrió.

–Adoro los días tan tranquilos como éstos, da…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Cómo te ha ido, Almira? –Francisca mantenía una conversación telefónica con su amiga.

–Bastante bien…he tenido que enseñarle a defenderse a Canadá…ha costado…

–Hahaha, escucha esto…–Quitó su oído del teléfono y gritó a la cocina en donde el cubano de desayuno preparaba unas rodajas de pan con café y leche. –¡He! ¡Cuba, Almira te manda saludos! –En la cocina se escuchó un estruendo de platos caer al suelo, y un Cuba desordenado se asomó apenas por la puerta.

–¡D-Dile que soy un buen cubano! –Gritó y desapareció de nuevo a limpiar el desastre. Mientras la canadiense escuchaba eso, cubriéndose la boca, pero escuchando la estruendosa risa de Francisca del otro lado de la línea .

–Ya entiendo, es gracioso…mándale amenazas de mi parte. ¿Si?

–¡Claro! Por cierto. ¿Qué haces?

–Aquí, con Matthew. –Miró que el canadiense tras de si , sobre unos platos medianos unos bizcochos y un café, mirando a la chica con una amplia sonrisa, y dejando a Kumajirou sobre una silla.

–Interesante…–Oyó que el cubano le llamaba para ir a comer. –Cuba me llama para ir…pero antes… ¡Almira te manda saludos! –Vio al cubano erizarse, y abrazarse asi mismo, antes de despedirse y colgar.

–Adiós…–Murmuró, Almira, antes de ir a sentarse en su silla correspondiente, comiendo feliz, no sin antes…- Merci…

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Espero sus comentario :DDDDD**


	4. Some memories are best forgotten

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su papi Hidekaz Himaruya, y las chicas….las chicas les pertenecen a sus mamis(?)

**Setting: **Canon/ AU

**Aclaraciones: ** Muchas veces se nombraran a las chicas como su país o nacionalidad, o como su apodo, asi que para que no se pierdan, aquí va la lista de las chicas y el país que representan.

Inglaterra/ Mao

Rusia/ Hiro

Alemania / Angela

Prusia / Feño

España/ Natto

Finlandia /Hizumi

Francia / Valeria

Japón / Mike

Cuba / Fran o Francisca

Canada / Almira

Taiwán / Valentina

Letonia / Pharkar o Phar

Chile / Flippy

Grecia / Shizuka

Italia / Konny

China / Tsuki

NyoJapón / Katherine o Kathy

Corea / Kira

Hungría / Naomi

Argentina/ Sou

**OoOoOoO**

–Cuídate de no salir ésta noche, Xïâo Yuèqiú –Le habia dicho el chino, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el exterior. Su boca portaba un mohín de disgusto, casi de preocupación, intentando encubrirlo con ese rostro de seriedad. Tsuki O Yuèqiú le conocía de todas formas y sólo asintió a lo dicho. Yao le miró una vez más, e intentó sonreír.

–¿Mañana irás a esa reunión? ¿Con tu grupo?

–Shì de…–Respondió, sin saber que más responder.

–Cierto, nosotros estaremos en la sala aledaña…la verdad, detesto las reuniones, lo único divertido es..

–¿Iván? –Se ''adelantó'' la chica. Yao enrojeció de inmediato, pero no lo negó en ningún momento, y le miró con una sonrisa . Tsuki pudo traducir el _código _de aquella sonrisa y no necesito más para albergar una pequeña alegría ajena en su corazón. El chino besó su frente luego, y apagó la luz de su cuarto.

_¿Qué hora será…? No puedo conciliar el sueño…todo está oscuro, Yao duerme, lo sé. No hace ruido, pero le conozco, parecemos estar conectados…Aun con eso, no puedo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos a un nuevo día…Quizás si recuerdo…_

''_Ella en medio de una sala de clases, las siluetas desfiguradas de sus compañeros, le miraban todos, una sonrisa torcida, voces, insultos, sus ojos rojos, le apuntaban, y la profesora le fulminaba con la mirada…la escena se ennegreció y vio uno de los recuerdos que más le marcó._

–_¡Quítate! _–_Gritó uno de sus compañeros y la lanzó al suelo, de ese enorme resbalín, no cayó de frente, si no de costado, por el mango en donde los pequeños se sujetaban para lanzarse. Vio todo a una lentitud horrible, cayó, nadie le atrapó, se golpeó la cabeza y quedó aturdida en el suelo, sus compañeros le regañaron y se pusieron tras la parvularia que lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse a su lado, mirándole con desprecio._

–_Por tu culpa no vendremos más a éste lugar…niña tonta…_–_Se levantó y partió con sus demás coetáneos, Yuèqiú quedó tirada en el suelo, unos varios minutos, antes de levantarse y volver…todo se oscureció, las escenas se repetían, las caídas, el llanto, y al final, todo desapareció, y fingió olvidarlo, como siempre lo hacía, para seguir sonriendo…o más bien, para hacer sonreír.''_

Tuc tuc tuc

Tsuki abrió los ojos, un extraño sonido le alertó del exterior, y como un resorte se levantó. Sabía que si volvía a la cama, comenzaría a recordar. Era probable que luego de ver de donde provenía el ruido, fuese a acostarse junto a Yao. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, y Tsuki decidió calzarse las sandalias y salir hacia afuera, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente e impregnándose de la oscuridad, cerró la puerta tras de sí; tenia miedo, ni siquiera sabia por que habia venido hasta ahí, si Yao le ordenó no salir. No escuchó nada más, hasta que sintió una respiración tras de ella, volteó…lentamente y…

–¡Un jiangshi! –Gritó presa del miedo, Yao se levantó de un salto, buscándola.

Yuèqiú dio varios pasos hacia atrás, el vampiro o fantasma le miraba, la iba a matar, estaba atento a sus latidos a la respiración de la chica, pues era ciego, pero un asesino igual. Tsuki cortó su respiración, e intentó no moverse, al final no aguantó lo suficiente, y el Jiangshi dando un salto se acercó hasta ella, cara a cara…sentir su moribundo aliento…náuseas, asco, miedo, terror, furia. Yao salió de la casa y la localizó en seguida, estuvo a punto de alejar al espectro de ella, si no fuera por que aquel fantasma fue lanzado lejos de ella, y la misma ahora se abalanzaba sobre él, enterraba sus uñas en él, las uñas con la fuerza pasaron a ser como cuchillas, y le desfiguró la cara, pedazos de carne ya muerto, el grito del espectro,el grito de ella, traspasando la noche como una daga, intentando contaminarle con aquel hongo propio de los jiangshi, estaba inmovilizado, la chica sobre él se había descontrolado; terminó desvaneciéndose en el aire, en busca de otra víctima, pero ella…

–¡Contrólate! –Gritó Yao y la tomó por los hombros, la zamarreó un poco, y luego la abrazó, con fuerza, besó su frente, sus mejillas, un breve beso en los labios (uno casto, de hermanos) y la llevó en brazos, ella…paralizada, los ojos abiertos, y la respiración agitada y cortándose…y luego, todo oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phar estaba observando el exterior, la ventana, a veces se veía ella misma en el reflejo de ésta y debía concentrarse para lograr ver el exterior y no su rostro. No soportaba tener que verse así misma. Deseaba encerrarse, con una gemela, un ser exactamente como ella, y masacrarla, gritarle, abofetearla, a sabiendas que sólo era ella misma.

Paso una mano por su corto cabello y se abrazó las piernas a su pecho, mirando hacia abajo, siguiendo la forma de los cuadros.

_Primero un triángulo…luego un cuadrado y triángulo…luego un cuadrado…_

Frunció el ceño, al ver una mancha, o una trizadura en la cerámica que quitaba absolutamente toda la continuidad de aquellas baldosas en el suelo; volvió la vista al frente y frunció el entrecejo. Subió su dedo índice y delineó su rostro en el reflejo, marcando su propio contorno. Todo se volvió oscuro para ella, y vio a través del cristal a un ser, idéntico a él. ¡Era ella! ¡Maldición!

Se levantó y pegó el rostro a la ventana, observándose asi misma ahí, dibujando como solía hacerlo desde siempre. La verdadera Phar se quedó estática observando a través de la ventana, la ventana era la única pared que le impedía llegar a un recuerdo hecho montaje sobre sus cosas. Quería romper aquel vidrio en mil y un pedazos, destrozarlo, correr hasta la chica que era antes, hace unos años, abrazarle, cubrirle los oídos para que no tuviera que escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

–¡No la escuches! –Gritó, sentía que su garganta se contraía luego de aquel grito, y ahora dolía, como si hubiese gritado un día entero.

La chica pareció escuchar y volteó hacia todos lados, pero era solo un recuerdo, no podia ver a la Phar del futuro frente a ella, y siguió dibujando, ignorando que esa ''amiga'' tras de ella, se acercaba lentamente, irando el suelo, sin saber si decírselo o no.

Phar golpeó con fuerza la ventana, con los puños, hasta que sintió los nudillos arder, y luego la ventana: _sangre…su sangre. _Quedó paralizadas unos instantes , antes de reponerse y seguir golpeando aquel vidrio que parecía no querer romperse, ni trisarse.

–¡No la escuches! –Cayó de rodillas, y observó la escena. Ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la quijada se apretaba aun más. Ese recuerdo. La pequeña del otro lado del ventanal, dejó de dibujar y puso atención a su amiga, la cual, luego de pensar mucho, le dijo aquello.

–_Eres extraña…_–Phar, logró leer los labios de aquella chica, y luego observó el rostro de la otra, éste mantuvo su sonrisa, y asintió , antes de voltearse y seguir –o intentar seguir–dibujando. Sin embargo, el lápiz con el cual dibujaba antes, estaba quieto, en posición de dibujar, pero sin trazar nada. Su puño apretaba aquel lápiz, y quiso llorar. SU cabeza hecha un revoltijo de pensamientos contradictorios, el odio, la impotencia, la furia, el odio otra vez, y una nueva puerta se abría, la confusión, el cinismo, el sadismo. Extrañas figuras siendo apuñaladas, torturadas aparecían y desaparecían por su mente sombras, sangre, paredes salpicadas. Parecía ser un hermosos escenario…a esa edad, a esa corta edad.

Phar se cubrió el rostro, viendo a esa pequeña destruirse mentalmente, como había quedado luego de aquello, la mente desfigurada, dañada , rasgada. El recuerdo reflejado en aquel ventanal se desvaneció, dejándole un horrible sabor en la boca . _El amargo sabor de los malos recuerdos…_Se levantó apenas, y volvió a la realidad, se acercó a una pared, la observó.

–Se vería linda bañada de sangre…–Dijo, y luego se dirigió a la mesa, en un impulso tiró al suelo el mantel, llevándose éste consigo todos los platos y servicios, luego rompió los demás, los azotó contra la pared, imaginando que eran cabezas, que eran cuerpos. Oyó al letón gritar su nombre y abrazarle por la espalda, para luego escuchar un ''Señor, Rusia'' Desesperado. Lituania corrió en su lugar hasta ellos, y tomó a Phar por las muñecas, ella gritaba, se desesperaba.

–¡¿Y el señor Rusia?! –Gritó Letonia, con el ceño fruncido y manteniendo sujeta a Phar.

–¡T-Tampoco puede venir! ¡La señorita Hiro está en una situación parecida! ¡El señor Iván la está reteniendo…c-creo que l-logró calmarla! –En esa casa, también se oían otros gritos, pero al mismo tiempo que Phar, se apagaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A veces se preguntaba para que servían los espejos.

–Ah, para observarse…–Susurró, estiraba en su nueva cama, mientras observaba el techo de manera pensativa. Se quitó un cabello que había caído en su frente; quiso sentarse en la cama, pero prefirió estar en esa posición; cerró sus ojos un momento.

–Me gustan los espejos…desde el punto de vista general, para verte a ti misma…pero no a otros, no cuando el espejo estaba embarrado por vapor.

Al final, sin controlar sus propios movimientos, movió las piernas hacia arriba, y las bajó, con el impulso se sentó en la cama y miró al frente. Ahí descansaba un espejo de cuerpo entero, parecía estar llamándole, o ya estaba demasiado loca, no sabía, más bien. No sabia cual era la peor y la mejor a la vez. No sabría nunca, tampoco le interesaba, o más bien no se sentía atraída por descubrirlo.

–Hiro, Hiro…–Se dijo así misma, y al final dejó caer la planta de sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo de madera, en segundos estaba frente al espejo, se miró en el reflejo, de pies a cabeza, pero después ya no pudo verse más. El espejo parecía llenarse de vapor, con la palma de su mano quiso limpiar una parte, en vano, pues el vapor no desapareció, parecía haber sido enjabonado y jamás lavado. Apretó los dientes, y su entrecejo se arrugó.

Miró hacia atrás, a su costado. Habían miles de espejos en su alrededor, en todos los espejos no había reflejos, imágenes borrosas, confusas, sabia quienes eran, peor no podía verlas, no tan nítidamente, sólo quedaba el último recurso : imaginar como sería, como sería verlas en su totalidad, sin ningún resquicio que nublara su visión, poder ver los hundimientos de sus sonrisas, sus ojos. ¿Le verían de frente? O relojearían los ojos, demostrando cinismo. Deseaba poder verlas, y saber en seguida si era lo que pensaba que eran, pero siempre lo mismo, frente a un espejo que poco y nada mostraba, que le hacía imaginar el ser reflejado, inventarle una personalidad, idealizarla, moldearle una personalidad, un cuerpo, una mente con sus propias manos, y luego creerse el cuento de que en verdad eran así.

Todo esto cambiaba cuando el espejo se esclarecía…nunca tuvo oportunidad, el espejo era lavado, veía a esos seres por unos cuantos segundos, antes de romperse…otro espejo roto a su arsenal…sus espejos…sus maniquís, todas eran idealizaciones suyas…en realidad no deseaba ver más allá de. Deseaba encontrar un espejo que sucio o no sucio, el rostro fuera predecible, el cuerpo y la mente, que todo pudiese adivinarlo y fuera correcto, y asi no tener que hacer trabajar a su cabeza, para darle forma al nuevo ser.

–¡Detesto ésto! Ser el pintor de mis cuadros, pero no el dueño. ¡Odio que mis cuadros….! ¡Odio que los espejos ya tengan una forma definida! ¿Por qué no puedo verlas? Me ahorraría…tanto…¡Mierda! –Gritó, y lanzó un jarrón, que apareció de súbito en su mano, hacia el espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. – Un espejo menos…no vale la pena, ese tampoco….y…ese…¡HAY MILLONES DE ESPEJOS! –Gritó, y lanzó patadas, puñetazos, se manchaba de sangre las manos…al fin los espejos, rotos o no, se llevaban parte importante de ella, y la debilitaban.

–¡¿Qué importa si sigo asi?! AL menos algún día…entre estos millones de espejos, encontraré uno…uno limpio….uno al cual cuide…uno al que…–Abrió los ojos y gritó una vez más, sus gritos parecieron alterar el material de los espejos, y todos fueron rompiéndose uno por uno. Vidrios aquí…allá…incrustados en su piel, en heridas imaginarias, se dañaba mentalmente, dolia, se abrían, ardían, pero no existían.

–¡Pequeña! –Gritó Iván, y la abrazó por el cuello, cubriendo sus ojos, Hiro gritaba , más y más fuerte, pateaba a seres invisibles, estaba enloqueciendo, quería odiar y no podia, guardaba, se guardaba, se rompia, se se sanaba, se heria, volvia a sanar y de nuevo las heridas estaban al aire, ardiéndole. Ivan sabia lo que era, y besó su frente, aun frente a las protestas de la otra, le abrazó, ella lanzó un alarido, que contenía todo lo albergado…y se desplomó en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿No vendrás conmigo? –Preguntó un canadiense, observando a la chica que estaba sentada en un sillón, observando las ilustraciones de un libro. Ella negó, sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura, pero sonriendo como si en realidad estuviese viendo el rostro de Matthew y no el de las letras. El canadiense sonrió, y luego de despedirse, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

_No se cuanto he pasado en éste lugar, creo que ya van unas dos horas desde que Matthew se marchó. He leído el mismo párrafo…o más bien, me toma unos treinta minutos leer cada párrafo, claro, leerlos y entenderlos, hasta quedar de nuevo pegada en alguna frase sin importancia, porque mi mente anda distraída hoy. _

_Debería pensar, distraerme un poco, es mejor eso a que mi sentido se distorsione, y comience a dispararme imágenes que disfrutaré, pero de nada me servirán para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Ah, los recuerdos, las personas, la maldad, el bien. El mundo y sus contradicciones, acciones contraproducentes, refranes reconocidos que al mismo tiempo se pelean unos a otros. ¿A qué podemos creerle?_

_A las personas está claro que no. Muchas veces observo, desde mi posición, ajena a esa burbuja que cubre a todos esos seres, a esa ''enfermedad'' , y miró todo, analizo, hago mis hipótesis, y luego las comparto con seres que, supongo yo, no estarán dentro de esa burbuja que a cualquier enferma._

_¿Por qué la gente se esmera tanto en hacer el mal y no el bien? Obras de caridad toman años , o meses para planearse, poner el dinero, organizar. Un plan maligno demora tan solo minutos en la cabeza, incluyendo los pro y los contra. Beneficios y desventajas, secuelas, consecuencias, posibles causas, tanto a gastar, que vas a utilizar. Cuesta tan poco lograr algo para hacer el mal a otro ser como tú. ¿Pero que hay del bien?_

_Al final, todos somos partícipes de cosas malignas, aunque lo neguemos. Todos hemos sentid rencor, todos hemos tejido cosas malas, telarañas, para hacer caer a nuestros enemigos, a los que nos hacen mal, aun si el plan no llegase a ver la luz, pero ya está en nuestra cabeza._

_Supongo que todo es a causa que yo pase por algo asi._

_Primero la felicidad, luego la tristeza, luego el rencor, y después la depresión. ¡¿Cómo ellos pueden causar tanto daño?! ¡¿Cómo lo logró esa maldita?!_

Almira se levantó del sillón y miró la pared blanca, aun podía ver a esa chica que alguna vez habia formado parte de su vida, y ahora la formaba, pero en la lista negra de recuerdos. Apretó los dientes y lanzó el libro en dirección a la chica que, parada como fantasma frente a ella, le miraba, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, airándose más Almira.

–¡Puedes largarte de una puta vez! –Gritó, con fuerza, pero esa chica avanzó hasta ella, Almira tembló como nunca. –¡No te tengo miedo! –Le gritó, sin embargo su cuerpo la delataba de todas formas, y ya no podía confiarse de él. Tendría que dejar a su mente y odio hablar por ella.

El espectro avanzó hasta ella y comenzó a traspasarla varias veces, susurrando, riéndose de ella, humillándola.

Almira cayó de rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, derramándose sus cuantas lágrimas, al abrirlos vería el rostro de la chica a centímetros del suyo, ella se reía, y hacía llorar a la otra, se estaba acercando…cada vez más… Almira abrió los ojos, ahora le dolían y su cabeza, todo daba vueltas.

–¡Vete de aquí! ¡YA LARGATE! –Su garganta se desgarraba, le dolía, pero…necesitaba que aquel fantasma del pasado se fuera. No podía hacer nada, ya estaba atrás, solo podía rememorar y destruirse con eso.

Matthew sintió los gritos desde las afueras de su hogar, y trémulo, y nervioso logró hundir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, darle las vueltas correspondientes y entrar entre saltos hasta su hogar, buscando a su protegida. Dobló la pared, y le encontró a los pies del suelo, una mejillas rasguñada de la cual brotaba sangre y sus ojos entrecerrados y apagados, miles de lágrimas cayendo y volviendo líquida la sangre densa que caía igualmente por su mejilla.

El rubio la abrazó e intentó reanimarla, pero ella solo miraba al vacío, boca entreabierta, palabras que no llegaron a decirse, y luego el sueño, el deseado letargo antes de olvidar todo por las horas necesarias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La protegida del cubano miraba hacia un punto inespecífico y sus ojos se perdían allí. Tomo unos enorme audífonos –regalo de Cuba–y se los colocó en las orejas. Al menos así, y con la música no se sentía tan solitario, por que al menos había un ruido resonando en lo que ella se planteaba su nuevo y único mundo, construido según entelequia .

Miró la ventana, y se asomó por ésta, colocando primero las palmas en el marco de la ventana y luego acodándose en ella, mirando hacia todos lados, y saboreando la brisa marina que llegaba hasta su ventana, aun si viviera lejos de la costa, pero dentro de una ciudad costera, claro ésta. El aire era bastante limpio y desde su puesto podía observar las olas, la arena blanca esparcirse cada vez que las olas chocaban contra la arena convertida en barro y luego en arena gracias al imponente y cálido sol . Le agradaba estar así, y colocó una música que consideraba apropiada para un ambiente así, lejos de los…

¡Worf worf!

Escuchó eso, y sintió crisparse entera, mirando hacia abajo, a la planta de abajo, en donde un enorme perro tenía sus patas posadas sobre la pared y le ladraba a ella hacia arriba. Su mente se alejó entonces y sus ojos buscaban rehuir los ojos de aquel perro y de su imponente figura. Cada ladrido sonoro la llevaba más y más lejos y la música dejaba de hacer efecto entonces…estaba llegando, y el recuerdo se hizo frente a ella, espantándola.

Movió su mano para que el perro se alejara, pero éste mostró los dientes, y ella caminó hacia atrás, cayéndose al suelo, y quedándose ahí, cerró los ojos.

El perro se encontraba frente a ella, gritos, liquido carmín derramándose, los gruñidos ensordecedores de dos quiltros peleándose, uno queriendo atacar, el otro defender, ella sola, botada en el frío y sucio suelo de una calle, intentando reponerse como fuera de aquel enorme susto, pero en vez de dejarlo salir, se lo trago, y quedó marcada por éste. Un nuevo temor, otro trauma se depositaba en su cabeza y no saldría de ahí jamás.

Ella tendida en el suelo, arañándose la cabeza para sacarlo. Más recuerdos, y las llagas volvían a abrirse como aquella vez. Podía saborear, sentir aquel dolor propio como si lo reviviese una vez más, algo no andaba bien. Habia decidido jamás recordar aquello, y por alguna razón que jamás sabría éste había vuelto. Se quedó callada, o más bien, se quejó en silencio, no gritó, intento concentrarse…no lo logró.

Intentó producirse más dolor ella misma, para olvidar lo otro, pero unas manos firmes le sujetaron las suyas, y unos ojos pardos intentaron devolverla al mundo.

–¡Francisca! –Ésta la intentaba devolver al mundo real, antes de que ella terminase quedándose como huésped en ese otro mundo que al parecer la atormentaba. Le abrazó con fuerza y dejó que éste llorara en su hombro, desahogándose, y durmiéndose por el cansancio y el uso psicológico mayor al que soportaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos salas se iban llenando de gente, entre países, y en la otra, sus protegidas. En la primera comenzaron a disctirse ciertas cosas respecto a las chicas y la recibida que le habia dado cada uno.

E la otra sala, varias chicas observaban con curiosidad a tres chicas recién llegadas, las cuales recibían bastante bien.

Eran tres las recién llegadas: Shizuka, la protegida de Grecia, Naomi, la protegida de Hungría, e Hizumi, la nueva protegida de Finlandia. La mayoría, de hecho, todas las recibieron bastante bien y les preguntaron como es que habían llegado, la respuesta de las otras respondieron con una historia similar a la ocurrida con ellas.

Todo estaba en una gran tranquilidad y armonía, todas se encontraban allí, estaban hablando de lo más normal, hasta que un estruendo les hizo girar la cabeza hacia ellas.

Hiro había roto un espejo, luego saco otro, tamaño mediano y lo lanzó tras de ella, rompiéndose éste en mil pedazos, y comenzando a reírse. Phar se molestó por esto, no deseaba ruido, se levantó en seguida para regañarle o quizás golpearla y decirle que no hiciera eso, pero antes de lograr hacer algo, cayó al suelo, pues Francisca habia puesto un pie, haciéndole una zancadilla, Almira observaba todo con una extraña sonrisa. Las demás no entendieron el comportamiento de ellas.

Phar volvió a levantarse, decidida a decirle u obligar a Hiro que se detuviera o sino…

–¿Qué harás~? –Preguntó Tsuki, la cuál la tomó por la muñeca, y con un leve movimiento comenzaba a apretarla.

–¡Tsuki! ¡La estás dañando! –Gritó enojada Feño, que estaba dispuesta a alejar a Phar de la otra, pero Angela la detuvo, algo andaba mal.

–¿Qué crees que haré? Sacarle las manos para que deje de romper espejos…

–Oh~ , pero si ella no está molestando a nadie…–De un movimiento la tiró al suelo, y sacó una pequeña espada china, parecida a una daga, enterrándola cerca de su mejilla.

Ésta vez todas las demás se pusieron en alerta, a excepción de las otras. Phar sonrió y se levantó, mirándole con una cínica sonrisa.

–No importa cuantos espejos rompa…es mejor asi…–Comentó Hiro, rompiendo el último y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Tsuki miro a su amiga y luego a Phar, detectó movimiento tras de sí y lanzó la daga que pasó entre Natto y Feño, enterrámdose en una pared cercana, Phar les sonrió a las dos 'imprudentes'.

–No…se metan…–Dijo ella y miró de nuevo a Tsuki, levantándose, y mirándola, alejándose un tanto, y comenzando a reír estrepitosamente, Francisca y Almira sollozaron de pronto, Hiro y Tsuki gritaron bajito y luego alto.

Nadie entendía nada, ignoraban que las estaban intentando arrastrar hacia la locura…ignoraban tantas cosas…y sus pensamientos eran destruidos. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

_Lo primero…mantenerse cuerda hasta el final, la locura es contagiosa._

**OoOoOoO**

Terminé. ¡Yay! –Se cubre de posibles insultos.- Uu. Uhm…¿Críticas(constructivas), Sugerencias, Tomatzos, Maldiciones de Jashin-sama, Maldiciones de Buda, no más pandas? DDDDD:

Si te gusto el fic y deseas ahcer un comentario, sólo comenta en el cuadrado de aquí abajo, no olvides poner tu Nick

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
